The present invention is fiber treated with a treating agent which is the reaction product of a polysiloxane having at least one aminofunctional group substituted on a silicon atom and having at least one hydrogen--nitrogen bond with a monoacrylate polyether. The treated fiber has good hand, little yellowing, and improved hydrophilicity when compared to fibers treated with convention aminofunctional polysiloxanes.
It is known to treat textile fibers, such as cellulosic and synthetic fibers, with polyorganosiloxanes to impart properties such as water repellency. It is also known to treat textile fabrics with aminofunctional silicone fluids to confer desirable properties such as "hand" to the fabric.
Kalinowski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,592, teaches treating synthetic textiles with triorganosiloxy endblocked polydiorganosiloxanes having amino or substituted amino groups attached through an alkylene bride to monofunctional and/or difunctional siloxy units.
Ona et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,001, teach fiber treating compositions which contain two types of organofunctional polysiloxanes. One polysiloxane bears aminofunctional organic radicals, carboxy-functional organic radicals, or epoxy-functional radicals and the other bears another type or organofunctional radical selected from the same group. In addition, at least one of the organofunctional polysiloxanes bears one or more polyoxyalkylene radicals.
Lane et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,704, teach treating fabrics with emulsions of trialkylsiloxy terminated polysiloxanes having at least one amino or substituted amino group linked to at least one trifunctional siloxy unit of the polysiloxane through an alkylene or arylene bridge.
Cray et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,561, teach applying to a fabric an organosilicon compound having a group described by formula .dbd.NCO(CH--).sub.n OH connected with a silicon atom of the organosilicon compound.
Blizzard et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,192, teach compositions which are the reaction product of a polysiloxane having at least one aminofunctional group substituted on a silicon atom and having at least one hydrogen--nitrogen bond with acrylate. Blizzard et al. suggest that such compositions may be useful as fiber treatment agents, but do not recognize the particular utility of compositions claimed herein as fiber treating agents and provide no enabling for such treatment.